Innocence Lost
by DarknessofDawn
Summary: Chapter Two down for renovations...


Innocence Lost  
  
Warning: This story is a SPOILER to the main Naruto: Destinies Binded storyline, which is still under construction by Kadiska and Co. Kadiska and Co.: Kadiska-mun (characters are: Kadiska and Tagger)  
Usagi-mun (duh-Usagi!)  
Mercury (Mercury)  
Gunner (Legend and Saga)  
Kenji-mun (Kenji)  
Shiinji (Wolfe and Lobo)  
Ami (Misori) Copyright: The characters from Naruto do not belong to me (sadly!) but to their creator. However, all the many original characters belong to their own creators; so no stealing or using without their permission. This includes my characters! Brief Summary: Sixteen years after the final battle against the enemies Legend and Saga. Those surviving Shinobi have gone on with their lives in Konohagakure village. Kadiska and Sasuke have married, and are in charge of the Shinobi Assassin Corps. Their only child, a son named Sakuya, is ten-years-old. Naruto is now Hokage of the village, and wed to Usagi. They have two children, their daughter-Nakiko, and their son-Juro.  
This is the story of Sakuya, his learning to control his Sharingan Eyes, and the possible relationship developing between himself and Naki (Usagi-mun's idea, not mine). But what is this unusual chakra Sakuya has-and why does it manifest as an ebony, silver-eyed wolf? Read to find out!  
  
Parings:  
  
(1) Kadiska---Sasuke  
\ /  
Sakuya (age 10)  
-  
(2) Usagi---Naruto  
\ /  
Juro (age 10) and Nakiko (Naki-age 8)  
-  
(3) Mercury---Iruka  
\ /  
Kyra (age 5) and Fayth (baby)  
-  
(4) Tagger---Kakashi  
\ /  
Wolfe and Lobo (age 19) (Twin sons-Rogue Shinobi) and Hana (age 14)  
-  
...Possibly Sakuya and Naki...  
  
And so the story begins.........  
---------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1-Introductions  
  
*Sakuya tore through the village, Kyra flitting in the shadows after him. Villages dive out of the way, not wanting to be run over by the young Shinobi.*  
  
Villager #1: "There goes that troublemaker Sakuya again."  
  
Villager #2: "His parents need to leash him instead of letting him run wild like he does. He's going to destroy this village one of these days..."  
  
*Sakuya stops at the edge of the village, searching over his shoulder for Kyra. Hm... He must have lost her in the run. Sakuya was a handsome youth, with raven-black hair that had natural blue highlights. It was worn in about the same style as his father's, but was a little bit longer and spikier in the back. From his mother, Kadiska, he inherited naturally long and spiky bangs. His almond-shaped eyes were midnight blue-black in color. Occasionally (depending on the lighting or in battle) flecks of a red shade could be observed.*  
  
Kyra: "HI SAKUYA!"  
  
Sakuya: "Ahhh!" *Whirling around, he clunks Kyra across the back of her head with his kusari-fundo (weighted chain).*  
  
Kyra: "Owie..." Sniff...Sniff... *tears run down the side of her face as she sniffles*  
  
Sakuya: "Oh, no. Here comes the waterworks." *sigh*  
  
Kyra: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" *She sits down, wailing as she held the back of her head.*  
  
Sakuya: *covers his ears and yells* "I didn't mean it! You snuck up on me- it's your fault!"  
  
Kyra: Sniff. "It is?"  
  
*A voice calls from the Shinobi Institution. Mercury was standing at the doorway, watching them. Mercury had short white hair with red tips and unusual blood red eyes. She was generally a nice woman, but even she became annoyed at Sakuya's wildness.*  
  
Mercury: "Kyra! It is time to come home for dinner!"  
  
Kyra: *bright and sunny again* "Comin' Mommy! Bye bye Saku!" *She was a cute little girl, who had dark brown hair like her father and the same red tips as her mother.*  
  
*The little girl runs over to Mercury, then inside. Mercury glances over to Sakuya.*  
  
Mercury: "You should head home as well. I doubt that the villagers want for you to stay outside tonight." *turns and walks back inside.*  
  
*Sakuya looks downcast at the ground, then heads for his house.*  
  
Mysterious voice: "Hey, kid."  
  
Sakuya: *blink, blink* 'Huh? What?' "Kenji!"  
  
*Kenji emerges from the darkness. Although he had been with the group for over twenty years, the cat demon still looked to be in his late teens. This was thought to be because demons matured and aged more slowly than humans. Kenji stood well over six feet in height. Against his golden fur, scars marred portions of his lover arms and face. Sakuya still didn't know the story behind the scars; no one would even mention it.*  
  
Kenji: "Your parents have not returned from their mission yet."  
  
Sakuya: "I had a feeling that they weren't." *again, he sighed*  
  
Kenji: "Perhaps it would be better if you stayed with Naruto and Usagi. It would be better than staying home alone another night."  
  
*Because of Kadiska and Sasuke's 'profession'; they were called away on a regular basis. Sakuya had grown used to being by himself; and he was developing much of the same loner and complicated nature his father had. And that...could be a very bad thing.*  
  
Sakuya: "Uncle Naruto won't mind?" *Naruto wasn't really his uncle, but all the Shinobi youngsters had the habit of calling any adult except for their parents aunt or uncle.*  
  
Kenji: *grins, revealing fangs* "Not likely, knowing how Naruto is."  
  
Sakuya: "Okay then. Later Kenji!"  
  
Kenji: "Later kid."  
  
*The Hokage residence was in the center of the village; an easy run down the main street. As usual, this lights were on outside. Welcoming... Sakuya raps lightly against the door with his knuckles. He was self- conscious of his dusty and torn clothing. Just....perfect.*  
  
Usagi: *answers the door* "Yes?"  
  
Sakuya: "Auntie Usagi, can I stay here tonight?"  
  
Usagi: "Certainly. You can stay here until your parents return."  
  
Sakuya: "N...n...no. I don't want to be a bother..."  
  
Usagi: "You're not." *leads Sakuya inside* "Juro! Naki! Sakuya's here!"  
  
*Naki was practicing her shuriken throwing; using an assortment of objects as targets. Juro was eating a bowl of ramen at the table with his father.*  
  
Juro: *with his mouth full* "Hemmo (hello)."  
  
*Sakuya glances over to Naki. He couldn't help is; girls were evil to him for some vague reason. Especially Naki.*  
  
Naki: *stops practicing* *says cheerfully* "Hello, Sakuya."  
  
*Sakuya watches her suspiciously. It wasn't like Naki to be nice to him. In public, she was always mean.*  
  
Sakuya: "Uh...Yah...Sure... Hey."  
  
*Naki puts up her weapons, then runs over to the table and snatches a bowl of ramen.*  
  
Naki: "You hungry?"  
  
Sakuya: "No..."  
  
*Sakuya shoves his hands in his pockets, his hair hiding his shaded gaze. Usagi pats the young Shinobi on the head as she walks by.*  
  
Usagi: "You're just like your father was. Is."  
  
Sakuya: "I wouldn't know. I never see my father." *he says bitterly as he slips back out of the house.*  
  
*Sakuya breathed in the cool night air, clearing the stuffiness of the indoors from his system.*  
  
*Naki follows, still carrying her ramen.*  
  
Naki: "Sakuya?"  
  
Sakuya: "What?" *He refused to look at the girl. She was the one who'd followed him.*  
  
Naki: "Are you alright?"  
  
Sakuya: "For what reason are you being nice to me?" *Sakuya favored Naki with a sidelong glance.* "You're mean to me every time else."  
  
Naki: "There isn't any reason. Really."  
  
*Naki sets down her ramen, then folds her arms across her back. She sighs softly..*  
  
Sakuya: "...hm?"  
  
Naki: "Nothing..."  
  
*Sakuya leaned against one of the support beams, head tilted slightly to the side. His dark eyes flicker with curiosity.*  
  
Sakuya: "Why...did you follow me?"  
  
Naki: "I was just concerned. Can't I ever be concerned?" *she demands*  
  
Sakuya: "About me? No." *he shakes his head almost to himself.*  
  
*Inside the Hokage residence, Juro was watching his sister converse with Sakuya. He was too far away to hear what they were saying, yet he could tell that it was serious. Almost absent-mindedly, Juro gets up from the table and gathers the art supplies he had out. Taking a sheet of clean, white paper, Juro dips his paintbrush into a jar of black ink and quickly sketches the two of them. Then, after he sets the first to dry, Juro draws one picture Sakuya alone. Great-now he had something to bribe Naki to leave him alone with.*  
  
*Sakuya snaps his head up, staring into the darkness. Naki was startled briefly by the intensity of his gaze.*  
  
Naki: "What is it? Is there something there?" *Her own gaze darts back and forth, but she could see nothing in the shadows.*  
  
Sakuya: "Dodge."  
  
Naki: "What?"  
  
Sakuya: "I said DODGE!"  
  
*He lunges, shoving Naki out of the way. She lands with quite a painful thump on the ground. A shadow shuriken spins from the darkness. The blade caught Sakuya across his shoulder then his back, before impaling itself on the door....*  
  
To be continued in Chapter 2.  
  
Sorry people, but you have to wait and see what happens until then.  
Reviews are welcome; what do you think? 


End file.
